


For his sake

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Regis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Regis is furious over Bahamut's declaration of Noctis' fate. Was there a way to save him from his fate? The arrival of an intruder might hold the key.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	For his sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts).



> Inspired by this headcannon thread from Aithilin:
>
>> Useless headcanon of the day: Regis never actually believed in the King of Light or Adagium fairy tales growing up. Not the way they seemed embedded in the story of the Citadel. He understood the importance of saying he believed it, but there was doubt deep down.
>> 
>> — Aithilin (@Aithilin) [July 23, 2020](https://twitter.com/Aithilin/status/1286448224258195456?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

“So this is the latest victim of the Astrals. Such an innocent child, forced to bear such a cruel fate. What a pity.”

A clear crystal sound announced the emergence of the Royal Armiger. Regis growled and swiftly turned to face the unknown man who should definitely not be anywhere near the Citadel, much less in his son’s bedroom in the early morning hours. His ancestral weapons surrounded the intruder and the irritating voice at the back of his head yelled for the man’s death.

His refusal to allow even an inch of loss to that voice was the only reason he refrained from skewering the man and leave Clarus to mop up the mess. Then the words spoken caught up to him. “Who are you?” Regis demanded, his voice barely above a low growl. Noctis had just fallen asleep, the fever and spots having made his son a wretched mess the last few days.

The man took off his fedora in a sweeping bow, a smirk plastered unpleasantly on his face. “Merely another victim of the Astrals disregard of humanity. You may call me Ardyn, Your Majesty.” He straightened, his gaze shifting from Regis to the sleeping boy.

Regis shifted as to hide his son from this intruder. The name Ardyn seemed familiar though Regis couldn’t place it. Bahamut’s voice grew louder, more insistent and irritating. The demands for Regis to punish the .... “Oh... You’re the Adagium. No wonder Bahamut’s so pissed off.”

Ardyn looked surprised which made Regis chuckle and tap his head. “Apparently the Ring allows that bastard to influence those who wear it.” Bahamut roared his indignation, something that Regis had learnt to ignore early on. His eyes narrowed and he wrenched the thing off his fingers, throwing it into the armiger as he allowed the weapons to fade as well.

He turned to Ardyn with a calculating look. “I think we may have a lot to discuss.” Yes. Regis was quite certain the man before him would enjoy planning the downfall of the Astrals. Bahamut wanted his son, his precious Noctis, to die for the sake of some old Prophecy that meant nothing to him?

Never. Regis would burn Eos himself if it meant ensuring Noctis’ safety.

Ardyn recovered from his shock and he swept Regis with his own calculating gaze. Regis allowed it and half-turned to resettle the blankets around Noctis. Yes. For Noctis’ sake, Regis was willing to do whatever was needed.

“So it would appear.” Ardyn finally said as Regis turned back to face him. “Let me introduce myself once more.” The crystaline outline of a familiar Royal Arm appearing in red was the first of many surprises in store for Regis. “I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the Rightful King of Lucis. If you wish to overthrow the Astrals then I shall be your faithful ally.”

Regis could work with that. For Noctis’ sake.


End file.
